regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 092
Recap Day One It is a slow day in Shenanigans. The party is relaxing at a table near the fireplace. A 30 year old man with a shaved head and a brown cloak over nice clothes entered the tavern and goes to the party. The man, Paulie, asks the party to deliver a talking dog, Rufus, to a wizard in Renkore named catamaran. He will pay 10,000 copper to the party. Desmond asks the party to get some mermaid scales while they are in Renkore. The party go out the front of Shenanigans and meet with Rufus the dog who can actually talk inside a crate. Howard gets a push cart to carry the crate, as well as a leech for the dog. Then the party head out west out of Bergshire. While on the road a Basilisk attacks. Yulara picks up the dog and runs while Kel The Wrok & Kel Howard fight the basilisk while not looking at it's eyes and slay the beast. The party group back up and continue east and get to the edge of the Illardian Crest at sunset and camp for the night. While travelling across the Illardian Crest the party see Roc, Gryphon, and Aarakocra in the distance in the sky. Day Three The party reach the Tempian Range and start to cross it. They see 4 Gryphons start flying in the direction of the party and dive at them. Howard casts Summon Creature and summons 5 Kobolds, including Krewbarb & Glib Glob. Howard orders Krewbarb & Glib Glob under the cart and uses the other 3 in combat. The 3 Gryphon land and start eating the Kobolds while the 4th attacks Howards. The Wrok executes one of them. One Gryphon flies off with the dead Kobold and one of the Gryphons fights The Wrok. The Wrok then kills the other Gryphons. Howard magically dismisses Krewbarb & Glib Glob back to Bergshire. The party cross the Tempian Range and camp in the Western Steppes. Day Four The party arrive in Renkore in the last afternoon. The party easily find Catamaran's 4 storey building. The party hand over Rufus to the wizard. The party head to an inn to rest for the night. Day Five The party head to the docks to see if there are any mermaid scales for sale. The vendor they find, who is sketchy, says he is out of stock, but can get some from up north in the Bleak Sea. The party decide to get some scales on their own. The trader is convinced that a mile south of the Lupinlore forest. The party's plan is to trade with the Mermaids for the Scales with some alcohol. They go to the Red Ale Trading Company and buy some ale from Mr Ale Mint. The party head northwards, as they reach the Bleak Sea, the cliffs on the coast grow higher and higher. When they reach a mile south of the Lupinlore they hear the sounds of laughing in the fog ahead coming from Mermaids and Mermen. The party greet the Merfolk, and the Wrok says he brought ale, but the Merfolk are annoyed by the people. The Wrok admits the real reason they are there is for Mermaid scales. A Merfolk offers a deal, some Scales in exchange for all the hair on their heads. The party except Yulara agree the deal. While Howard & The Wrok cut all their air off, the mermaids get tipsy with the ale. Yulara is also reluctant, but get peer pressured into cutting half her hair off. A mermaid uses magic to turn the hair into a ball like a ball of yarn. While waiting for a mermaid to gather some scales, the Wrok tries to sets up a basketball hoop in the cliff-face and teach the merfolk how to dunk. A drunken Howard summons some giant ants and rides on up and down the cliff-face. The party give the party a basket full of mermaid scales. The party leave and head up the cliff. The party run into 4 werewolves at the top of the cliff. The werewolves, lead by Jim-Bob lure the Wrok into demonstrating how to drunk, so they can ambush him. Yulara casts sleep on a werewolf, Howard casts hold person, holding 2 of them. The Wrok drunkenly kills one of the held werewolves with his magic sword. The the last active werewolf goes to flee, but Yulara stops them escaping, then The Wrok kills them with his magic weapon. During the fight however The Wrok gets bitten by a werewolf. Howard memorises Remove Curse and casts on The Wrok, as well as heal him up. The party head back to Renkore to rest. Day Six Before the party head back to the merchant from yesterday and tell them their deal went well. The information they can just trade for scales makes him reconsider how he does business. The party leave Renkore and head back towards Bergshire. Day Eight The party each the edge of the Illadian Crest and start to head north towards the road. They the spot a large cat perched in a tree, a Smildon. The smildon leaps at Yulara and kills her. Yulara's last act is to entangle the Sabre-Tooth Tiger. The Wrok slays the Smildon. Day Nine Howard & The Wrok get back to Bergshire with Yulara's body and have her buried at the cemetary. They meet with Paulie and get paid the 100 gold. Demond Experience 4040 exp each Significant NPCs * Paulie - Owner of a Taling Dog who sold it to a wizard * Rufus - Talking Dog * Catamaran - Wizard who lives in Renkore, 5'4" Mid 40s. * Jimbob - A Werewolf Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans *Renkore Category:Shenanigans Episodes